


Distance

by mshawkeye



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshawkeye/pseuds/mshawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years later after the events in Inaba, the Investigation Team has separated. Rise finds herself going back to her idol career in Tokyo, but things are not quite as easy as they had been for her. The only only one she wants to see is Naoto, but something has pulled them apart, leaving a distance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenoffruits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffruits/gifts).



It should have been easier, leaving everything behind in Inaba for the second time. Rise had graduated with the rest of her friends, said goodbye to those who wanted to stay in Inaba, and went to resume her life as an idol. She left the town where she had solved a murder, discovered the supernatural, and helped fight a god. Those should have been the most difficult days of her life, everything should have been clear after that. But for Rise, it didn’t feel that way.

 

“I’m sorry, sometimes you just get bumped for more popular acts, it’s nothing personal,” a man with a clipboard, some sort of producer Rise thought, explained to her why she wasn’t going to be a guest on a show that her own manager told her it would increase her single’s sales tenfold. She had spent all day preparing, getting a new outfit, getting her hair and nails done, even sat in a makeup chair for an hour to look just right. Then minutes before air she had to find out that another idol group had made time in their schedule to come down, and they decided to bump Rise off for another episode.

 

It was just one of many things in the long list of setbacks in her return to her career. Just last week she had been invited onto a smaller show and had to sit there and smile while the hosts berated her for taking time off, joking that she was too old to be in the idol scene. It was painful, and far too harsh, but it was a fear that she had since she had left on a train from Inaba, saying goodbye to her friends like her senpai had when he left.

 

A short time later, Rise found herself sitting in her production company’s office, leaving the TV shoot with an empty day ahead of her, the first time in months. Looking out the window, Rise felt out of touch with the city, staring out at a bleak rainy day in Tokyo. Inaba, despite its supernatural problems, and its boring, backwater personality, seemed like heaven again to Rise in that moment. Spending summer with her friends, being able to go out without being swamped by fans. Sitting in the Dojimas’ backyard with Nanako, Naoto and the rest, splitting watermelon. Everything made sense, every day was memorable, even when it was difficult.

 

At that moment, Rise realized something she missed, something that she thought she could get to remind her of home. Steak. Chie-senpai would be so proud of her, suddenly getting a craving for beefsteak on a stick, something fatty and dripping with juices. Not a normal idol-type meal, but Rise didn’t care. Waving to her manager as she ran out of the office, Rise knew just where she wanted to go. Someone had been talking about a place a few blocks away that she had been wanting to try. Bundling up in a light jacket, and popping open a flashy colored umbrella, Rise actually had a smile on her face. Things might actually turn around for this gray, hazy day.

 

“I think I’ll get like a dozen and take a picture for Chie-senpai, she’ll be so jealous!” Having something to talk to Chie about, maybe even sending it to her senpai and the rest of the Team was perfect. Something they could bond over, despite their distance apart. She wanted to see what sort of response Naoto would come back with, something robotic but warm; she always laughed when she saw a text from the other girl.

 

Standing at a red light, waiting for it to turn, she found herself smiling, until she heard a handful of voices whispering behind her.

 

“Look! Is that really her?” “I think it is, it’s Risette! Look at those legs on her...” “I’d love to just take her home with me...do you think she’d put up much of a fight?” “I don’t know, she’s still just a girl, I can’t imagine she’s very strong..” “You’d have to let me take a turn on her too ya know!”

 

It was clear who they were talking about. Rise had heard plenty of people whispering about her when she went out. But this...this was something else. Something that wiped that smile from her face, replacing it with a feeling of disgust deep in her stomach like a heavy iron ball. They had no shame, no decency, talking about her like that behind her back. Her fingers clutched at her umbrella, almost like she might snap the thing in half. Finally, she couldn’t hold her tongue any more.

 

“What is wrong with you?! You’re disgusting pigs, you better get out of my face before I call the police!” Her cellphone appeared in her hand in a flash, holding it up facing them so she could get a good look at them. Four young kids, still in high school from the look of them, were shocked that she stood up for herself at all. Perhaps it was that, or they just had no intention of dealing with the police or following through with their horrific thoughts, that sent them running away from Rise, still snickering to each other.

 

She was safe, they were just ordinary perverts, people who shouldn’t be allowed to leave their homes for the sake of the rest of society. But it didn’t make her feel better. The taste for steak was gone, left with the metallic taste of adrenaline on her tongue. She was mad at the few people around her, who had decided looking at their own phones, turning away from the situation, was the best way to deal with the problem. Why should they care? This was the city, not Inaba, people weren’t looking out for each other here. Everyone just wanted to be able to get home from school, from their jobs, relax, and prepare for the next day. No one wanted to help a girl from being harassed by a couple of punks, because it wasn’t like she was really in any danger, they must have imagined. No one wanted to have those kids turn on them.

 

Her day had gone from bad to worse. She felt like crying, but some part of her knew that it would be even worse for her to end up online with pictures of her crying in the rain. They’d say she just was dumped by a boyfriend or something else stupid like that, and her popularity would get even worse, just when she was trying to make a comeback. Rise thought of going home, but that empty apartment, still barely decorated since she had moved in a short time ago only filled her with more sadness. There had to be somewhere else she could go, somewhere she could get away from being an idol for at least a short time.

 

There was one place that stood out in Rise’s mind the most. Naoto Shirogane’ apartment. She had moved to Tokyo herself sometime before Rise, joining the police force as their youngest full time detective. Rise’s best friend, even if neither of them had any time for each other any more. Between new cases, and trying to prove herself to the big city police force, and Rise’s hectic schedule with interviews, TV shows, and concerts, neither of them had time for each other any more. They were growing apart, which was only natural for people their age, people with bright futures ahead of them. They didn’t have time to go hang out by the river, or meet up at Aiya for bottomless beef bowls. Other people had that kind of time, but not Rise or Naoto.

 

Even though they lived in the same city, it was still a good hour between their places, and Rise’s production company’s office was another hour in the opposite direction. They’d make plans to go out and get dinner, but one of them always had to cancel due to unforeseen emergency. Eventually they stopped making plans. But not today. Rise wanted to see Naoto, wanted to laugh with her best friend again, and try to forget how tough things had been. She didn’t think that maybe Naoto would be busy, or maybe she had her own troubles. Where Rise was waiting through another cycle of “Do Not Walk” at the intersection, she just wanted to see Naoto again.

 

An hour or so later she was at Naoto’s apartment, pressing the buzzer to be let in. She waited impatiently, before pressing it again.

 

“Naoto-kun? ...Please tell me you’re home. I need to see you right now..” The tears that had been threatening to fall from all the way back at that intersection with those boys were falling now. Everything that had been building up within Rise over the past couple weeks had finally gotten to her, and she couldn’t stop herself from crying. She didn’t care that it was childish of her, just that Naoto would tell her it’s not all that bad, that she didn’t have to worry so much about her problems. She wanted to see that mop of dark hair again and hold onto Naoto tight and forget her troubles.

 

But that door didn’t open. There were no sounds from inside the apartment. Naoto wasn’t home, there was no one left for Rise to go to. Why had she put all her hopes in seeing Naoto anyway? They had always been friends but wasn’t it senpai that she had gone to? He was the leader of the team, the one that Rise couldn’t help but constantly flirt with. But why hadn’t she called him or anyone else, why had she gone all the way across the city just to see Naoto, without even calling her. She didn’t know the answers to her own questions, slumping uselessly against the big metal door to her friend’s apartment. She just always expected Naoto to be there for her, more than anyone else in her group. Rise wanted Naoto to be there for her, because she needed someone to help ground her.

 

“...Rise-san?” came a voice down the hall. Rise looked up from where she sat on the ground against Naoto’s door, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Naoto stood at the end of the hall, holding a bag of groceries, looking tired, if a little taller than Rise remembered. Maybe it was just where she was sitting on the ground, or maybe the other girl had gotten taller (or maybe she had finally just decided to wear boots with a bit of a heel to them for work). Rise could see the surprise on Naoto’s face, already changing into worry.

 

“Are you injured, Rise-san?” Her voice was concerned, for good reason. She had never seen Rise quite like that, and worse, Rise hadn’t even called before showing up. There were a multitude of situations going through Naoto’s mind, trying to deduce what had happened. It had been a while since she’d seen the other girl, maybe she had been fired from her job. Maybe she was in some sort of scandal and needed a place to stay. All were reasonable guesses, but Naoto wasn’t the type to believe any of them were true without asking first.

 

“No, it’s nothing like that..” Rise said, moving a bit of wet hair from her eyes, looking up at the other girl. Naoto got on her knee, her long pants touching the floor as she reached down touch Rise’s face, trying to make the other girl look up at her, checking for injuries. If anything, she knew Rise to be the type who would lie if she were hurt.

 

“I told you I’m fine.” Rise tried to convince Naoto, but then again, having her friend worried about her, with that wrinkled look to her forehead that she got when she was trying to figure something out. It was calming, reassuring, and a little cute. Soon those tears had fallen away and Rise found herself reaching out to tug on Naoto’s pants a little. “Will you help me up at least?”

 

“Oh, of course...” Stepping back a little, Naoto reached down and took Rise’s hand, surprised that it was so soft against her own. Shooting guns, physical training, long hours of paperwork, it took a toll on her hands, though she never quite noticed it until she was touching Rise’s. The fact that she was thinking about Rise’s hands of all things brought a little blush to her face, before remembering her groceries, and that she should open the door. “I did not expect to see you out here. Did I miss a phone call from you?”

 

“No, I forgot to call first, I just really...wanted to see you.” It took Rise a moment to realize what she was saying, but once it was out she knew she meant it. She had set out to find something that reminded her of home, but there was always already someone close by who would be even better at reminding her of the good times back in Inaba, someone whose voice, smell, and sight would let her forget about her worries, and realize that nothing was so difficult as saving a town and saving lives.

 

“I-Is that so.” Naoto stammered a bit, she still didn’t know how to handle Rise sometimes. She was flirty and outgoing, to the point that still embarrassed Naoto sometimes. But they were still friends, close ones at that. Even though they’d not seen each other in a while, it felt like hardly any time had passed.

 

“Pardon the intrusion.” Quietly speaking to the empty apartment, Rise slipped inside the door before Naoto, right as she opened the door.

 

“Wait, Rise-san, I have not had a chance to clean!” Naoto sighed, there was no chance of stopping the other girl, she only hoped that she hadn’t left anything out embarrassing in plain sight.

 

Rise bounded into the living room of the large apartment, finding it...surprisingly unexciting. Just a bunch of work papers on the short table, with a coat thrown here or there...honestly it reminded her more of Dojima’s home than anything else. But the bedroom was more exciting, or she at least hoped it would be, sliding open the door to it just as Naoto was finally catching up.

 

“I wonder where Naoto-kun leaves her underwear...” Slowly, Rise was starting to feel a lot better.

 

“Rise-san, please!” Naoto whined, entering a few steps behind Rise, scared to death that she might have accidentally left her underwear somewhere in plain view for Rise to find. Even though the two of them were high school graduates, adults as far as the world was concerned, it felt like they were still teenagers; like they hadn’t really grown up at all.

 

“...I didn’t think you’d keep something like this here...” Rise’s voice was quiet, it was obvious she found something, but nothing as scandalous as underwear or anything. Instead she was sitting on the edge of Naoto’s bed, looking at the photo of the group. It was the one with Marie in the middle, Kanji with his normal black hair, all of them looking so very grown up. “I guess you miss them too, huh?”

 

“You are all important friends to me, even I can get sentimental at times.” Naoto said, going around picking things up off the floor. A sock here, a loose page of notes there, it’s not messy by any stretch of the imagination, but when you work late every night sometimes things get left out of place. Like a bit of striped fabric sticking out of a drawer that Naoto was quick to tuck back in.

 

“You’re so busy, I just thought...” Rise said with a mild frown.

 

“You’re busy as well, it’s not like I don’t want to see you like we did when we first moved here. But there’s been a lot of high profile cases, and I’m trying to make a name for myself which isn’t easy as a woman in my field.”

 

“You’re right. The company has had me on call for every little TV appearance they can shove me into, trying to get my name back out there. It’s tough, but I think my popularity is really going up again!” Rise took another long look at the photo before turning back to Naoto, surprised to find the other girl looking at her seriously.

 

“You showed up at my home crying, Rise-san. Are we not going to speak about what is bothering you?” Naoto was blunt, but then she always had been.

 

“Jeez, Naoto-kun! You could have a little bit of tact, and try to ask a little more delicately!” Rise flopped onto the bed on her back, kicking up her legs in a mock tantrum. When it came down to it she knew how to be cute to avoid difficult subjects, but it didn’t always work on Naoto, who only looked more seriously at Rise. She just started back childishly for a moment before giving in.

 

“Fine...I was just having a bad day. First I got bumped off a major show that was supposed to get me back on top, after I spent all day getting ready. Then I decided to go get some steak, so that I could send you and everyone else a picture, but halfway there some creeps decided to ruin my day and I just....I thought if anyone could protect me, it would be you.”

 

“You know if you need police protection you can call the police..” Bringing a hand to her head, Naoto’s eyes narrowed a little at Rise. She felt bad that her friend was having a tough time, but as an adult, running off and crying at someone’s door isn’t how to handle problems. But a small part of Naoto is happy that she is the one Rise would go to when she can’t handle her problems, but that doesn’t make it any more right.

 

“I know that...” Like a child being scolded, Rise was quick to respond, sitting up a little to look at Naoto. She didn’t want to be scolded. She wanted Naoto to tell her that she had her protection, that they were still partners, still best friends like that had been in high school. But things change over time. They both grew up, going through two years of school, and things happened. Things they hadn’t spoken about in years, things that other people just didn’t know about. That kind of bond would keep them together forever...wouldn’t it?

 

Rise rolled over, uncaring that she was making a mess of Naoto’s bed, or that she was intruding in the first place. It felt good to be safe in Naoto’s apartment, where she felt like the rest of the world didn’t matter.

 

“Then why did you come here? You could have called my phone if you needed to speak me urgently.” Naoto finally sat down, giving Rise a little space, something that the idol didn’t miss, but didn’t mention either.

 

“I guess I just missed you. ...Missed home. Missed when things were simpler.”

 

“...Things have never been simple. I came to Inaba because of unexplained murders, and wound up finding out that the supernatural really exists.” Naoto looked down at Rise, before turning away again, not wanting to stare, as if keeping the other at a distance.

 

“You know what I mean. I miss when we all saw each other every day. When our biggest decisions were when we would go into the Midnight World and train, or go to the mall to go shopping. I miss when it was just us spending time together, you know?” Rise had moved to rest her head in her palms, lying on her stomach, her legs kicking back in the air behind her. Even if she was older now, she still passed for the high school sweetheart, with the girl next door charm.

 

“You mean you and I and the rest of the Investigation Team?” Naoto didn’t get it.

 

“I mean just you and me silly!” Rise tried to make her voice sound normal and flirty, but it was clear there was a bit of pain in it. She liked Naoto, and had gotten closer to her over everything they went through, being the only two girls left in highschool when Yukiko and Chie graduated. They had even come so far from home, and were slowly moving apart. It wasn’t something Rise wanted, but she didn’t know how Naoto felt about it.

 

“Well...I suppose I can try to put some more time aside for you, Rise-san..” Naoto blushed in response, tipping her hat down a little over her face. It hadn’t been easy for her either, finishing school and moving away from the only friends she ever really had. Trying to become an adult faster than most people her age, joining the police as a full detective, and as a woman no less. Then of course Rise had followed after her, which only made things more...difficult for her in some ways.

 

“I mean, we could just move in together and we’d be able to see each other everyday!” Laughing, Rise reached out to touch Naoto’s leg, but stopped before she did. Maybe her joke had been in poor taste, she realized a moment too late.

 

Naoto had no response. There was so much she could say, but the words just would arrange themselves into the right order in her brain so she could respond. Which only made Rise feel worse, moving to curl up on Naoto’s bed with her knees to her chest against the headboard.

 

Eventually Naoto sat on the edge of the bed herself, away from Rise, and started to undo her shoes, her back to the other girl. It was easier that way, she thought. Things grew silent between them for a few moments, neither knowing what to say until Rise spoke first.

 

“..I’m sorry I kissed you, Naoto-kun.”

 

Neither had forgotten that. Neither had forgotten the night that Naoto had left to move to Tokyo from Inaba, that Rise had kissed her. Rise had called Naoto to meet by the river on a cloudless night, sitting in that old gazebo. She had worn something cute and bright, so that Naoto would notice her right away. Naoto had even been surprised that she dressed up so much.

 

They had sat under the stars for a while, talking about how the rest of the world felt like it didn’t exist sometimes in Inaba. About how things would change when they left. How despite everything, the times they shared together had been irreplaceable. It was also when Rise had leaned over to kiss Naoto, placing one hand on the girl’s cheek and turning her face toward her own gently. That kiss that Naoto had been more than a little surprised to receive, but after a moment had returned it.

 

Everything changed after that kiss.

 

Naoto had blushed, and covered her mouth with her hand. Rise had tried to explain that she felt more comfortable with Naoto than anyone else, that she wanted to be with her romantically. Naoto didn’t know how to respond. There was a moment of silence between them. One moment extended into two. Finally, an abrupt phone call for Naoto brought an end to the night, leaving so many things unsaid.

 

Since that night they hadn’t spoken about it. Naoto moved away, and Rise had to wait for her management company to decide to offer her back on as a low tier idol, so that she could move herself to the city. Then work had happened, for the both of them, and their social lives had been brought to almost nothing.

 

They met up once or twice, though it had been extremely awkward at first. Eventually, they settled in to a strange sort of friendship, one that felt more distant than it had before, but still tangible. They still texted, they still met up for dinner once in a while, but Rise kept her hands to herself, even when she thought that Naoto looked pretty in a new hat she had bought, or liked the perfume she had used. Naoto had kept her distance as well, but it was hard to say if she was the same as she had always been, or if it was because of that kiss that night back in Inaba.

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Rise-san.” It was a good thing Naoto was facing away from Rise, because Naoto could feel herself holding back tears. It had been a long time since she had felt that way, why did it have to come back?

 

Naoto had tried to forget it. Tried to forget Rise’s smell, or the way her hand had touched her face. But she couldn’t. And she couldn’t be involved with another girl. Not her best friend, who was going to become an idol again. Her grandfather had told her that before she even moved to Inaba. He had seen the way the two of them would spend time together, he saw the way that Rise would lay on Naoto’s lap while they watched movies, or how Naoto would always open the door for Rise when they went out.

 

His words still stuck with Naoto, not because she wanted them to, but because she knew they were the truth. What if someone found out about their relationship? Both of their careers could be ruined. So she had made the difficult decision to try and forget about the kiss, and forget about the feelings in her own heart that she had for Rise. Naoto had never had a friend she cared about more than her, never found someone as beautiful as Rise. She wished she could just tell the other girl everything, but just like every time before the words wouldn’t come.

 

“...I didn’t want to ruin your career.” And then she said it. She said why she had been so distant, why she hadn’t just pushed everything aside and tried to see what being in a relationship would be like. “I was afraid what would happen..”

 

Rise sat forward, her feet close to Naoto’s back. Without thinking about it she just threw her arms around the other girl, pulling her back close to her chest.

 

“R-Rise-san?!” Surprised by the sudden movement behind her, Naoto’s body went rigid in the embrace.

 

“I don’t care if people find out. What everyone else thinks doesn’t matter to me. I’ll still be an idol even if someone found out.” She was crying a little, the weight of the day on her getting to Rise. She needed Naoto today, she couldn’t stand going another day without her best friend, it’s why she ended up in front of Naoto’s door instead of calling anyone else.

 

“That’s a brave attitude to have.” Naoto said, but from the way her voice trailed off it was clear that she still had a hard time with things. Still, she brought her hands up to Rise’s arms around her, covering the other girls, trying to show that she cared just as much, even if her words fell short. “I trust in you more than anyone else. If I were to be romantically interested in someone...I think it would be you, Rise-san.”

 

That hurt. Rise felt her stomach churn a little. From Naoto’s words, she took it to mean that she had no interest in her that way, that the kiss they shared hadn’t been as important to Naoto as it had been to Rise. All her worst fears started to coalesce into a heavy ball in her stomach.

 

But that couldn’t be. Rise could feel Naoto’s heart beating. She knew Naoto better than anyone else, she knew when she was lying, when she couldn’t say what she wanted to. She had seen that dark side of Naoto, her Shadow that she tried to pretend wasn’t a part of her. Maybe for once, being a little forceful would actually be the right thing here.

 

Pulling on Naoto’s shoulder, Rise slid around to the girl’s side, bringing her hand to Naoto’s cheek, much like she had that time back in Inaba. Except, this time was different. She didn’t kiss Naoto right away. Instead she held the girl’s gaze there, looking intently into gray-blue eyes, waiting for Naoto.

 

There was a distance between them, but it felt closer now, like a bridge was finally being built across the gap that had separated them since Inaba. Even if they were so far away from where they had really grownup, it didn’t feel so far away anymore. But everything still hung by a thread. Rise was worried Naoto would pull away, or try to say something else, anything. Instead, all she saw was Naoto’s eyes finally flutter closed, and pursed her lips. That was all Rise needed.

 

Their lips pressed together there on the edge of Naoto’s bed, and that ball in Rise’s stomach started to disappear. Naoto pushed against her, awkwardly at first, but she held onto Rise’s shirt, pulling Rise closer. She was kissing Rise back, but this time she didn’t pull away. The kiss went on for a few long moments, the two girls sitting together, holding each other close, until the two of them tired, and needed a breath.

 

“You’re surprisingly a good kisser, Naoto-kun.” Rise felt lighter than air, like all her problems had been lifted off her for that moment. Whatever it meant between them, if they were dating, or secretly together or something, didn’t matter. Just that Naoto had shown her that she cared too.

 

“I am? I watched a few movies and studied the techniques, but I haven’t been able to practice before...” Naoto said, touching her fingers to her wet lips, almost in wonder.

  
“Well then I’ll give you all the practice you want!” Rise fell back on Naoto’s bed, but this time she pulled the other girl down on top of her, uncaring of what might end up where. She just wanted more of Naoto, to make up for all that lost time, and bring them closer together again.


End file.
